


Es tiempo de levantarse

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: Pretty bird = pajaro bonitoDemon-Wing = Ala de demonio
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664583
Kudos: 4





	Es tiempo de levantarse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Pretty bird = pajaro bonito  
> Demon-Wing = Ala de demonio

Jason se apoya contra el lado de Tim y pregunta- “¿Por qué lo haces, pretty bird?”

Tim murmura, “Especifica que quieres decir con eso, Jaybird. De otra manera no sé a qué te refieres.”

“Me refiero a- que tu moriste.” La voz de Jason tiembla. “Te lastimaron- y. Pero sigues haciendo esto. Regresaste a nosotros. Y no te equivoques, estoy muy contento de que lo hicieras.” Jason sonríe y Tim palmea su rodilla. “En serio, estoy feliz porque Demon Wing es este gran dolor en el trasero cuando no estas cerca. Pero. Yo quiero decir- sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Sé a qué te refieres.” Tim responde, cambiando perezosamente los canales. “Lo hago porque- bueno. No los quiero dejar ganar.”

“¿Ganar?”

“Se siente como,” Tim para, “Si no me levanto de nuevo. Si no les mostraba que no me voy a quedar derrotado – de alguna manera dejaría al Joker ganar. Como si de alguna manera hubiera perdido. Como si me rindiera.”

Tim sonríe, observa a su hermano menor. “Solo quiero probar que estas alas fueron hechas para volar y que nadie va a detenerme. Ni siquiera la muerte.”


End file.
